The technical field of this invention relates to matrices for cellular attachment and growth. The invention also relates to methods of making and using these matrices for tissue engineering and the construction of artificial structures.
Synthetic matrices have been used for artificial tissue construction. However, these synthetic matrices often elicit an adverse immune response in a patient. To circumvent this problem, decellularized matrices have been used. These decellularized matrices are advantageous for several reasons. They are naturally derived, and therefore less likely to induce an adverse immune response. They also have a similar composition, ultrastructure and biomechanics to the native tissue. While decellularized matrices are a promising as scaffolds, they are only available in a limited supply.
Accordingly, a need exists for creating improved matrices for tissue engineering. In particular, a need exists for creating matrices that have a similar composition and ultrastructure to native scaffold materials.